


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Rage_Against_the_Resistance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Huxloween, Kylux if you squint, M/M, Werewolf!Kylo, think of it as a pre-ship story, vampire!hux, werecat!Millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rage_Against_the_Resistance/pseuds/Rage_Against_the_Resistance
Summary: Hux puts up with a lot of weird shit from his werewolf roommate. He does not, however, tolerate random strangers sleeping on his couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Huxloween Tumblr prompts "cats" and "vampires", idk what days they were but here's the fic lol.

It was a typical evening for Hux, he woke up at sundown and got ready for work. Kylo, his annoying roommate, was snoring loudly as usual. Hux swears he does it on purpose. Most people wouldn't want to live with a vampire, but Kylo (being a werewolf) was an exception. Actually, most people probably wouldn't want to live with a werewolf either. After all, Kylo _did_ have a tendency to attack the mailman.  
  


Anyways, Hux was almost out of the apartment when he heard a familiar meow. He looked down and saw his precious Millicent rubbing her head against his leg.  
  


"Don't worry, Millie dear," he said in a tone he reserved for talking to Millicent, "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  


He gave her a quick scratch behind the ear before heading out the door. Millie had sort of wandered into his life a few years ago. He remembers finding the orange tabby in his kitchen, starving and looking for food. He took pity on her, and soon Millie became a companion of sorts. Most vampires that have animal companions choose something cliche like a raven or a black dog. But not Hux; he has his sweet little ginger cat. Besides, he already _has_ a black dog, and it's not exactly "welcome." Nor does it pay it's rent on time.  
  


Unlike Hux, Kylo didn't have an established sleep schedule. He just kind of wandered in an out at all hours. So it was hardly a surprise that Kylo wasn't home when he returned early from work around 2 am. What did surprise him was the girl lounging on his couch.  
  


Hux's fangs bared instinctively. "You have 5 seconds to explain what you are doing in my apartment!" he snarled.  
  


The girl brushed a lock of ginger hair out of her face and shrugged. "I'm taking a nap like I normally do, until you barged in." She seemed unafraid of the angry vampire before her, and continued to lay sprawled out on the couch.  
  


Hux was livid. "As you normally do?!? You mean to tell me that you've broken into my apartment before?!" The girl gave a cheeky grin in response. "And when exactly did this breaking and entering start?!" She shrugged again, somewhat amused by Hux's questions. "A couple of years ago," she said aloofly.  
  


This left Hux speechless. A _couple of years ago_??? He could understand himself missing the signs of an intruder; after all, he was a very busy man. First Order Blood Bank didn't run itself. But Kylo? In the year or so that Kylo had lived there he'd almost always been home at least part of the hours Hux was gone. Kylo was practically an over-glorified guard dog. He flinched every time a leaf hit the window. How in the hell did he miss a HUMAN BEING breaking into their house?  
  


The girl chuckled at Hux's sudden inability to respond. "What's the matter," she asked with a devilish grin, "cat got your tongue?"  
  


As Hux opened his mouth to deliver a scathing reply, the door opened behind him. He turned around to find Kylo lumbering in with a 20 pound bag of dog food. "Now before you judge me," Kylo began, seeing Hux's irritated demeanor, "this contains many vitamins and nutrients essential for canines-"  
  


"I'm not angry at _you_ , Kylo, I'm angry at-" he whirled around, only to find the couch empty. Hux stood there with his mouth open, rendered speechless yet again. Kylo moved to stand next to Hux. "Umm, are you ok?" he asked, not used to seeing the vampire this frazzled. Hux took a deep breath and shook his head. "I think...I think I'm just very sleep deprived. I'm going to take a nap."  
  


Kylo watched the redhead disappear into his room. He turned back to the couch as Millicent sauntered out from behind it, tail lightly swaying. "What's wrong with him?" Kylo asked her, head tilting to gesture to Hux's room. The cat tilted her head and purred, then slinked off into Hux's room. "I concur, he can be quite stupid." Kylo said, before going into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of the dog food he bought.  
  


.....  
  


Hux wasn't napping. Rather, he was on his laptop googling "how to tell if your house is haunted." He flinched at the sudden movement at the foot of his bed, only to realize it was just Millie. She curled up at his side and purred as he laid a hand on her head. "Thankfully our unwanted visitor didn't harm you, Millie dear" he said, returning his attention to his laptop, not noticing the unfeline smile spreading on the cat's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but I think I'll put a second chapter. I really love the whole "vampire Hux and werewolf Kylo roommates" AU.
> 
> *Also credit to the Tumblr user who made the art of vampire Hux yelling at werewolf Kylo for attacking the mailman in this AU, I can't remember your url but it inspired me to write this*


End file.
